The Bridge of Two Worlds
by blueflare202101
Summary: Sonic awakes to an unfamiliar, weird dream. This might be the key to his destiny, or his unlikely demise. Secrets will be discovered. Adventures await. AND SONIC'S FUTURE DEPENDS ON THIS! Rated K to be safe.
1. Prologue

Sonic: The Bridge of Two Worlds

_Prologue_

"_Where am I?" a familiar blue hedgehog stated. He was floating in a rainbow vortex looking everywhere to find the way out._

_This hedgehog's name was Sonic (can't say last name. NOT YET ANYWAY). He has a blue fur coat with a peach muzzle, arms, and belly. Sonic wore red and white strapped sneakers with a gold buckle on each one. He also had green emerald eyes and white gloves. Yeah, he's not a normal hedgehog!_

"_**SONIC. YOU MUST COME QUICK! HURRY GO TO THE SHRINE!" **__a female voice shouted, "__**HURRY! WHEN YOU AWAKE GO! YOU MUST! IT'S YOUR DESTINY!"**_

_The voice faded away as a bright light engulfed the vortex._

"GAH!" Sonicyelped as he fell out of bed. He seemed out of breath as he awoke sweating as if he had seen a ghost. Did he?

"It was… a dream?" he shuddered, "A dream…"

A/N: Hey guys! Rainbow here! Well, it seems Sonic had a CRAZY dream! Or, was it a warning? What was this shrine this voice was talking about? STAY TUNED!


	2. Shrine of Portals

Me: Hey guys WASUP! Rainbow here! I'm happy I'm writing again (after about an hour that is…). Anyway let's let Sonic do the disclaimer.

Sonic: I'm owned by SEGA and MLP is owned by Hasbro. Anyway why is this happening to me?

Me: Oh, you'll find out now… kind of.

Sonic: WHAT?!

ROLL THE STORYLINE!

Chapter 1: The Shrine of Portals

Sonic rushed out the door in a hurry. It was a warm, summer night; everyone sleeping cozy in their beds.

Tails was just about to fall asleep until he heard a knock at the door. Tails was a young gold-colored fox with two tails (hence the name), and he was Sonic's younger brother. He wore red and white sneakers, sort of like Sonic's pair of sneakers, but red on one side and white on the other. He had white gloves with small black rings tucked underneath them. Tails also had a white belly and muzzle.

"Sonic? What are you doing here?" Tails greeted groggily.

"TAILS I HAD THE WEIRDEST DREAM EVER!" Sonic yelled in the fox's ear.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa Sonic calm down. Now what happened in this dream?" Tails questioned as he let Sonic in to sit down. Sonic explained everything to his little brother.

"It seems like this dream was a warning Sonic. You should go to this shrine. I know you know about it. I saw you visit it in the Green Forest." Tails explained.

Sonic glanced at his brother once more before leaving to go to the shrine.

Sonic went at blurring speeds around the forest. Oh did I forget to mention this crucial fact? SONIC IS THE FASTEST THING ALIVE!

"Come on… there it is!" Sonic said aloud. The shrine looked ancient as if it was from another world (hint, hint!) As he walked up to it, it seemed as gravity was getting lighter. Soon, the same rainbow vortex opened up and swallowed Sonic. Then, the Green Forest had gotten so quiet you could hear a pin drop.

"_Ugh… where am I? Gravity… it seems like it hates me,"_ Sonic thought. He squirmed over to a pond to drink some water, but something wasn't right. Sonic seem to have gotten a… transformation. He had a small blue muzzle, same royal blue coat, four hooves, a spiky royal blue mane and tail, and wings!

"WHAT THE HECK DID I TURN INTO!? A PONY?!" Sonic exclaimed.

"_FREEZE AND PUT YOUR HOOVES UP! YOU ARE SURROUNDED!" _a pers- erm pony boomed over a loud speaker.

"OK! I HAVE MY HOOVES IN THE AIR! DON'T SHOOT!" Sonic yelled as he surrendered to the police.

A/N: Ok that's a chapter done! I might upload another tommorow. MAYBE! So, don't get your hopes up! PEACE OUT!


	3. Shooting Star

Chapter 2: Shooting Star

Sonic was sent to an interrogation room. He was expressionless as they asked him questions. All he did was teleport into the middle of a castle's courtyard.

"_Wow this is a waste of time… wait… what did he say?" _Sonic thought. The officer asked him why he teleported into a royal courtyard anyway.

"It was a random teleportation after I touched a mystical shrine." Sonic replied.

"Erm… I don't believe you. You do have a horn. Just use it and you can teleport, but it did seem you fell out of the sky as if you were a star," the officer stated unconvinced.

"WAIT I HAVE A HORN?!" Sonic screeched. He had no idea he had a horn, " WAIT I HAVE WINGS AND A HORN!"

"Yup, you are an alicorn," the officer stated for him," Well, it seems you are clean. So, you are free to go."

In another place at the same time…

Twilight Sparkle and her friends are all on a train ride back to Ponyville after a meeting. Twilight was a purple alicorn with a dark purple mane and pink streaks. She also had violet colored eyes.

"So Twi, who do ya think this colt is?" Applejack asked out of curiosity. This pony was an earth pony that was raised on a farm. She had a blonde main and tail. She had a limeish eye color and a cowgirl hat.

"Well, I hope he's awesome as me!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed. Rainbow is a Pegasus and has a blue coat, rainbow mane and tail, and magenta eyes.

"I hope he's nice," Fluttershy muttered. Fluttershy was also a Pegasus and had a light pink mane, dark turquoise eyes, and a pale yellow coat.

"I hope he's stylish! At least a good fashion sense!" Rarity replied. Rarity is a unicorn, had a marshmallow white coat (anyone who gets the gets some chocolate!), purple, curly mane, and sapphire blue eyes.

"Well all I know that he's blue, an alicorn, and an AWESOME past! Plus he's about to come on this train!" Pinkie Pie said awkwardly. Pinkie was a pink earth pony that had a darker pink mane and tail, and bright icy blue eyes.

They all looked at Pinkie as if she was crazy. Pinkie has a knack for being weird sometimes.

Sonic roamed Canterlot, which was the city he appeared in, and took in his surroundings. It was as if he had been there before. Anyway, many of the people ignored him as he asked questions. Soon, he got tired of it and decided to leave to another town.

The officer was nice enough to give him a bag full of essential items for travel. He had a compass, map of "Equestria", 500 bits (the currency of Equestria), etc., etc. He finally to a look at the map

"Hmm… here we go. 'Ponyville'. Well, let's go!" Sonic announced as he go a ticket and stepped on the train.

As he stepped on, he noticed a group of ponies sitting and laughing. He decided to greet them. Then, one of the ponies noticed this and informed the girls, and they all gasped.

"Umm… hello there?" Sonic greeted awkwardly. A certain alicorn stepped up and greeted back.

"Hi. I'm Twilight Sparkle. What's your name?" Twilight asked.

"Sonic. The name's Sonic. The fastest thing alive!" Sonic proudly exclaimed. This caught the attention of Rainbow and she was ticked.

"No! _I'm_ the fastest thing in Equestria!" she retorted.

"Wanna bet?" Sonic smirked.

"Ok then. When we get to Ponyville, we should race for the title 'the fastest thing alive'!" Rainbow challenged. Sonic's smirk only grew larger.

"Ok then my little pony. Can we just wait until tomorrow? I feel light headed…URK!" Sonic passed out. Everyone gasped at this and tried to get him help.

"SONIC WAKE UP!"

A/N: Well that was longer than usual. Anyway, what happened to Sonic? Who is this colt? Find out next time!

Pinkie Pie: Oh please! You already know this!

Me: GET OUT OF HERE!


	4. RoyaltyPast

Me: HEY WASUP RAINBOW HERE! I got really bored and typed more. By the way sorry if I confused some of you because I didn't put borders between my writing. Anyway, you'll see borders from now on. Also, I will start putting POV's now.

LET'S BEGIN

Chapter 4: Royalty=Past… What?

Sonic's POV

I felt so tired waking up. The last thing I remember is hearing the girls shouting my name and slamming my face on the floor. I see a LOT of books surrounding me, and I hear muffled voices in the back of me. I decide to try and walk, and instead of falling, I actually walk! Now it seems I'm in a library. Go figure.

It seems that the voices are coming from up stairs. I started to walk up the stairs, but for once I try to hear what the conversation was all about.

"_Alright guys hush! Sonic is still unconscious downstairs,"_ Twilight's voice whispered.

"_Ok. Now, why are we having this meeting Twilight darling?" _an unfamiliar voice asked.

"_Silly Rarity! We're here to talk about Sonic, whether he should join our group!"_ another energetic voice answered.

"_Yes, Pinkie is right. Sonic does seem really nice. Applejack what do you think?" a shy voice asked._

"_Well, I don't know girls. He might _seem _all nice, but he could be evil," _I'm guessing Applejack wondered. I started to wonder if she was all that trustworthy.

"_Well, let's all have a vote!" _Rainbow's voice replied,_" If you want Sonic to be apart the Mane 6, say 'I'!"_

"_I," _everyone except Applejack agreed. That put a small grin on my face. That was when I decided to speak up.

"Thanks guys. I really appreciate that choice," I thanked. They all turned around to see me at the top of the staircase.

"SONIC! How long have you been standing there?" Twilight asked.

"Long enough Twilight. Long enough." I replied.

"WAIT A MINUTE!" Rainbow exclaimed out of nowhere," Your name is 'Sonic' right? YOU'RE THE COLT CELESTIA WAS TALIKNG ABOUT!"

Everyone in the room gasped then took a look at me, and I asked," Why are you guys looking at me like that?"

"We have to go. NOW!" Twilight said as a white light engulfed us.

Now we were in a throne room in a castle. Now I could see that it was now daytime. Then, I saw yet _another_ alicorn. She had a white coat, gold necklace or a harness (?), and a mixture of bright turquoise, pink, blue, and bright lime green colored mane. She also had magenta eyes.

"So you have come Sonic. It is so nice to see you once again," She greeted," I presume you don't know my name do you?"

"N-no miss. I don't," I stuttered. It was as if I had heard that voice before. Wait… I HAVE!

"YOU! YOU WERE THE ONE FROM THE WARNING MESSAGE YOU SENT ME!"

"Yes. I'm Princess Celestia, your mother," she replied. My eyes shrunk down to the size of peas.

"My mother… you are my mother?" I questioned. I couldn't believe it. I actually _did_ have a mother. So, my whole life has been one gigantic lie!

"Yes my son. Your real name is Sonic-"

Me: HAHAH! CLIFFHANGER! Well anyway yeah, Sonic is Celestia's son. What is Sonic's real name? Will this unlock any past memories? Well, stay tuned for the next chapter, because Sonic will definitely get access to some old tricks!


	5. The Egghead Returns

Me: Hey guys I'm here once again. This chapter Sonic discovers some old abilities, and an old nemesis comes for a visit. From now on these borders I put up WILL be on now. Also, last chapter was chapter 3. Sorry for the confusion.

Sonic: Hello Rainbow. I have a present! A knuckle sandwich! PAYBACK TIME!

Me: NO!

* * *

Chapter 4: The Egghead Returns

Twilight's POV

"Yes my son. Your real name is Sonic Star."

My gosh, I can't believe Sonic is Princess Celestia's son! Oh sorry, my name is Twilight Sparkle, pupil of Celestia, princess, and element of Magic! My friends and I are pretty much the protectors of Equestria. Now, we had just learned Sonic is the _prince_ of Equestria. However, it seems he didn't know that. Why?

"Wow. How do I not know this?" Sonic asked Celestia.

"Well, that is a long story that we don't have time to tell. To make a long story short, you have had amnesia for years," She explained. That's the answer to my question I guess. I'm now really interested about how all this happened, and I bet everyone else is wondering how, too. I've read a book on the history of a princess being sent to another world, but I never believed them. It seems when one question is answered, more comes to mind, and I intend to figure out every single one!

"Sonic I know this is tough to endure, but you will have to learn the truth by yourself," informed Celestia.

"Wait, he can have help from us too right?" Rainbow asked," I mean think about it. He has been alone all of his life, and probably had no friends to help him!"

"That's NOT true Rainbow," Sonic retorted," I had plenty of friends by my side. You don't know what I went through!"

"He _is_ telling the truth you know my little ponies!" an anonymous voice agreed with Sonic. Who said that? We all looked around the throne room, but no one was there but us.

* * *

Sonic's POV

It can't be! He _can't_ be here! I thought I finished him for good!

"Eggman! Where are you?! I finished you!" I exclaimed out of anger.

"HOHOHO! Oh, I'm just above you!" He wasn't lying! The roof was destroyed as Eggman's fleet descended from above. In the amount of time he came in, we were surrounded in the same time.

"Long time no see you arrogant rodent! You must now wonder how I survived in the white limbo you trapped me in!" Eggamn greeted in a victorious tone," Well, I used one of my greatest inventions! It not only teleported me out of the prison, it teleported my fleet and myself straight to YOU!"

"Sonic. Who is this? And what is he talking about?" Twilight asked. I was speechless. So, instead of explaining, I ignored her. It was rude to dodge a question like that, but there was no time to lose.

"Eggman! I AM going to defeat you! I AM going to save my home! I AM going to make sure you are gone! FOREVER!" I vowed.

* * *

No POV

Sonic rushed into action at blurring speeds and took out a fourth of Eggman's robots. This surprised everyone in the room, especially Rainbow. Sonic tucked into a ball and homing attacked five Egg Pawns. Then, he spin dashed another ten robots. These attacks repeated.

Ten left.

Four Left.

One left.

Finally, all of them were down for the count in three minutes _flat! _Everyone was shocked as Sonic slaughtered every robot by himself.

"_He must have had a hard life, but it seems he had done this before. I just wonder for how long,"_ Celestia wondered.

"_How is this guy so fast?! His speed is unreal!"_ Rainbow thought. Sonic sure does live up to his name! Usually Sonic would smirk at how weak Egg Pawns were, but he was serious this time around.

"Now it's your turn Eggman," Sonic stated coldly. Soon, he started to glow a blue aura. His horn had started to glow uncontrollably bright. When, the light was at it's peak, Sonic unleashed a powerful wave of wind towards Eggman, and this caused a large explosion.

"CURSE YOU SONIC!" Eggman's voice faded as he flew away. This attack caused Sonic to be totally exhausted.

"What… was that… surge… of energy I just felt?" Sonic asked between breaths.

"That my son was your power of aerokinesis," Celestia answered," You have powers that have been locked away within yourself for a long time."

"Well, let's see what else I can do!" Sonic enthusiastically said. The Mane 6 looked at him with the are-you-serious-right-now face.

"Hehe, or maybe we should figure out what's going to happen next."

"Good idea, but Sonic you never answered my question. What was that all about?" Twilight asked Sonic once again intending to get an answer.

"Twilight, I don't feel like talking about it. It's too painful to even think about what Eggman has done in the past," Sonic replied. He was right. Eggman has done a LOT of terrible acts of evil, some not so bad, some just plain evil.

"Well, tell us when you feel better talking about it," Twilight and the others were now concerned about Sonic. As for Sonic himself, he just left out of the throne room to go think. How was Eggman even _alive_ after being trapped in a prison between the past and the present? Now, it seems that he has to stop Eggman the old fashion way!

* * *

A/N: Now that's the longest chapter I ever typed. Sorry about the Sonic references, though. I haven't played Sonic Lost World yet. So we just have to deal with the facts I know for now. Anyway, review and favorite this story if you want. And this is my first fanfiction story so go easy on me. PEACE OUT!


	6. Explaining the Adventures of Mobius

Hey guys I'm back with another chapter. Sorry it took so long. I had to find another flash drive. Anyway, I'm back and ready to type!

Sonic: well it's about time!

Rainbow: Yeah! I was worried that you would never finish this story!

Me: (sheepishly smiles) Hehe… yeah I was too. Well, ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

Chapter 5: Explaining Mobius Adventures Part 1

No POV

Sonic moped around Canterlot thinking about the whole day. Talking ponies, mother from a whole different dimension, Eggman returning! He had gone to his limit. So he rented a hotel room for the night. The room seemed ok, but it had holes in the wall, bugs in the bathroom, and hard beds. He even sort of regretted leaving the castle. It seems as if his life will change for ever. Soon, he closed his eyes and had fallen asleep.

* * *

"Ugh. Where am I?" Sonic asked. He was on a starry platform that had two paths. One was filled with the light of day, but one was filled with the darkness of the night. Sonic listened to his sixth sense and looked up. He saw an emblem that looked like a four-pointed star with four smaller ones surrounding it. It looked so beautiful as if it made him feel at peace. "I'm gonna ask again. Where the heck am I?"

"You are in the center of your mind" Celestia answered. She appeared in on the day path as if she was there the whole time. "You has accessed a place where you can think alone. We all have our paths as you can see. We also have our own elemental powers. I can control the sun."

"While i can control the moon," an unfamiliar voice said. Sonic turned around to see a black alicorn with a moon necklace or harness (whichever one), starry blue mane, and dark blue eyes. She was standing on the night side also standing as if she was always there. " I am your aunt Luna by the way."

"Well my question is this: what can i control?" Sonic wondered.  
They both just giggled to that question. "You already know one of them, but you can control three of them in all which surpasses even your sister. You control nature itself, the air, and the stars. It matches your Cutie Mark after all."

"OK I have another three questions: how can I control the stars, what is a 'Cutie Mark', and I have a SISTER?!"

"Well, you must learn how to control the stars on your own. A Cutie Mark is the mark that resembles your special talent, and it appears on your flank," Luna answered. Sonic saw the same emblem on the ceiling on his flank. "And, you do indeed have a sister."

"What's her name?"

"I believe Blaze the Cat as you call her." Sonic's mind was blown as he heard those words. Blaze, the one who couldn't make friends with when they met, is his _sister?_ He couldn't believe it.  
"What is wrong Sonic?" Celestia asked.

"The thing is that we have met. We are friends, but we had a fight when we first met, and that makes me feel uncomfortable." Sonic replied. Before Celestia could respond she disappeared along with Luna. "Wh-what's going on?! Am I waking up?!" 

Just then a light engulfed Sonic's eyes as he was going back to the real world.

* * *

Sonic's POV

I woke up with a start as I had fallen out of that so called bed. It was 11 am so i went outside and ran my daily "jog". I had a lot on my mind. The dream i had, if it was even a dream, the information i had learned, and the fact that Blaze is my sister! Maybe I should just accept the facts. I had just started running when something flew into me. All I saw was a rainbow blur fly through the sky. Talk about fast! But, it wasn't as fast as me.

"Dude watch where your going! Wait, Rainbow?" I discovered that Rainbow had crashed into me. What a jerk!

"Sonic i found you! Your mom told me to find you!" Rainbow stated. I just had turned my back to her. She just crashed into me and hadn't even said sorry! "Ok look Sonic. I'm sorry for crashing into you. Also, I'm sorry for saying that you have no friends. I know it was harsh to say that, and you probably miss your friends on the other planet you were on. I hope you forgive me."

I had turned back around slowly and saw that she was walking back to the castle I guessed. Maybe I can forgive her. I can't keep a grudge on her forever. "Hey RD. I forgive you, and we can go to the castle together."

* * *

Rainbow's POV

OH MY CELESTIA! He actually agreed to come with me _and_ forgives me! _Ahem!_ Sorry about that. My name is Rainbow Dash! The fastest flier in Equestria! Now the prince of Equestria is walking to the castle with me! Now i have two royal friends! Anyway, his name is Sonic and he claims to be faster than me! PFFFT! Please bite me!

"Hey Rainbow how long have you been racing?" Sonic asked.

"Well ever since i was like 9 years old! How long for you?"

"When I was like 4 years old." My jaw dropped to the ground. 4 years old?! Wow that's a long time!

"Hey when was your first time breaking the sound barrier?" I asked out of curiosity. However, before he had gotten an answer, we were already at the castle. "Aww..."

"Don't worry. I'll tell you all in the castle while I tell you guys about my adventures!" Sonic reassured me. I felt a bit of warmth as he told me that. "Um you got a bit of red on your face. Are you feeling OK?"

He was right! I was blushing! "U-uh, I'm fine! it just got it bit hot to me!" I couldn't be starting to like the _prince of Equestria!_ It would never work! I just have to forget about it. Just gotta focus on the race! That's it! The race! Now everything will be fine!

* * *

Sonic's POV

When we got in the castle living room (Yes there is a living room. Royalty gotta relax too right?) the Mane 6 and my mom and aunt Luna was sitting down and watched me as I entered the room.

"SONIC YOU'RE BACK!" the entire Mane 6 was delighted to see me once again.

"We missed you Sonic. Where did you ever go?" Rarity asked.

"Oh, just a hotel in town." I replied. Rarity gasped at this. I guess because I was royalty I should have stayed somewhere super fancy.

"Anyway, we never introduced ourselves properly," Twilight interrupted. "I'm Twilight Sparkle princess, librarian, and pupil of Princess Celestia herself."

"I'm Pinkie Pie, ultimate party pony!" Pinkie hyperactively exclaimed.

"I'm Appplejack, farmer and cowpony of Sweet Apple Acres! Nice to meet you!" Applejack friendly greeted.

"Rarity, fashionista and clothes designer at your service!" Rarity introduced.

"Fluttershy, animal caretaker" Fluttershy shyly whispered. Luckily I heard her!

"Rainbow Dash! Fastest flier in Equestria!" Rainbow boasted.

"OK that's over with," I said, but everyone looked at me shocked. "What?"

"Well aren't you going to properly introduce yourself? You did just learn a bit of your past," Twilight asked. Well she is right.

"OK then. My name is Sonic Star, the fastest thing alive, prince of Equestria, and protector of worlds!" I left everyone gawking at me from the last title. "Well I better explain myself."

* * *

"OK here is where I start!" I start telling my past adventures (while i do flashbacks i will put those events in italics. Those italics will have no point of view).

"I was 4 years old when I first fought Eggman, but back then he was called Dr. Robotnick.

_Sonic was running through Dr. Robotnick's base, destroying robots along the way. Then, he came upon a large metal door. It seemed that it was locked, but Sonic had other plans. He spin dashed into the door as if it was paper.  
_

_"Alright Robutnick! Release my friends!" Sonic exclaimed._

"Eggman at the time was smaller, fatter, and dressed even UGLIER! However, he was more menacing. He turned people into robots for his own army. Eggman wanted to turn the whole world into his own image called "Eggman Land". I was always there to foil his plans, though.

_Robotnick had Sonic's friends Tails, Knuckles, Amy, and Sally trapped in a glass dome. "You're too late Sonic! The robotization process is almost complete, but this time it will destroy your friends and turn them to scrap metal!"_

_"I. WON'T. LET. THAT. HAPPEN!" Sonic exclaimed. His fur turned gold and his eyes turned a deep ruby red. Now he was Super Sonic!_

_"HAH! YOU STILL CAN'T GET IN THE DOME WHEN THIS BASE EXPLODES" Robotnick disappeared within thin air. Sonic cut through the domes at lightning speed. When that problem was conquered, another has arisen.  
_

_"Um. Guys, i can't carry you all at once. I sorry. One of you is gonna have to stay, and I'm afraid you won't survive the blast," Sonic admitted._

_"Sonic leave me!" Tails volunteered._

_"No Tails you are WAY too smart to lose. I'm staying!" Knuckles retorted._

_"NO!" they all looked at Sally crying. "Sonic. You have to leave me. These two are needed in stopping this war. Tails is getting smarter than me, and Knuckles is stronger than me too. Leave me. Please."_

_Sonic looked at her and the timer. 10 seconds. "OK Sal. I'm gonna miss you."_

_"I'll miss you, too Sonic the Hedgehog." Sally replied as the trio warped away with Chaos Control._

_End of Flashback_

"And that's my story," I bluntly ended. Everyone in the room was left in tears. Pinkie was abnormally cried streams of tears.

"That was so sad, Sonic," Twilight commented.

"As I thought. You have had a tough life," Celestia stated.

"Though this war is not over. And I fear that it will never end," I proudly informed. "We will need all of the help we can get."

"Even the Elements of Harmony?" Fluttershy asked.

"Not only that. We need the Chaos Emeralds." Everyone shivered to the word "chaos". "What's the matter?"

"We've encountered chaos before. We don't really enjoy power of it," Rainbow answered. Just then we heard a gigantic explosion.

"WOAH! What was that?" I asked.

"Outside everyone!" Celestia ordered.

"Not so fast ponies!" an unknown voice stopped us. We turned around to see an ugly gray alicorn with a messed up green mane, insect wings, holed hooves, and a non-straight horn. "Queen Chrysalis has returned!"

* * *

A/N: And that's a wrap! Phew! I had a LOT of creative brainstorms about this story! I hope it was interesting!

Sonic: Still can't believe I have a sister and it's Blaze.

Blaze: Same here.

Sonic: WHEN DID U YOU GET HERE!

A/N: (sigh) Well anyway someone is making a return to help out Sonic! Stay tuned for part 2!

Blaze: I wonder who it is?

A/N: JUST SHUT UP BLAZE!


	7. Pt2

Hey I'm back! This is a continuation of last chapter. I can't believe Sonic's past was so sad!

Sonic: Yeah. I know right?

Me: Well the ultimate is about to begin!

Every character so far: IT IS?!

Me: no... just the fight between Chrysalis and Sonic.

Every character so far: OHHH!

* * *

Chapter 6: Explaining Mobius Adventures

We come back to scene of Queen Chrysalis reappearing before the eyes of the Mane 6, princess Celestia, princess Luna, and Sonic. The seemed to be having a staring showdown. Nobody spoke until a few minutes later.  
"OK! Who is she?!" Sonic asked.

"WHAT?! HOW DO YOU NOT KNOW ME! YOU HAVE TO BE JOKING! I'M THE FREAKING QUEEN CHRYSALIS! THE ONE WHO ATTACKED CANTERLOT, QUEEN OF SHAPE-SHIFTERS, THE ONE WHO-"

"The one who stole the heart of my brother!" Twilight interrupted.

"The one who trapped princess Cadence!" Rainbow added.

"The one who got blown away by the power of love!" Rarity also added.

"The one who-"

"OK I GET IT!" Pinkie was about to tell another embarrassing title until Queen Chrysalis... you know what? She doesn't even deserve the title of "Queen"! So as I was saying, "Chrysalis" interrupted Pinkie and she shot green blasts toward everyone, but Sonic dodged the one that was going towards him. The blasts captured everyone in an insect chrysalis.

"Well I wasn't INSECTING that!" Sonic joked, but soon regained his serious face.

"I know everyone else here. However, I don't think I've seen you. What is your name child?" Chrysalis questioned.

"Sonic Star, son of Celestia!" Sonic answered.

"Oh! The son of Celestia! Where have you been so long? I always wished to destroy you myself, but that cursed Tree of Harmony stopped me from doing so!"

"Well then, now you have your chance," Sonic provoked. The others was confused and shocked at this comment. Soon, they got their answer as the battle began. Chrysalis attempted to skewer Sonic with her jagged horn, but Sonic quick-stepped out of the way.

"What's wrong? I thought you were going to end me?" Sonic teased. Chrysalis tried once more, and she failed again. "Come on! Stab me!"

"Can I?!" Chrysalis rhetorically asked. She quickly changed her strategy and used a speed spell to quickly punch Sonic through the palace wall. Now he was falling to the ground fast. During that fall he saw that the city was being attacked by creatures similar to Chrysalis's description. People running away from them, hiding in corners, and trying to fend them off.

_"Alright! No more playing around!"_ Sonic mentally vowed. He unexpectedly used his wings to fly up and kick Chrysalis. Now they were both outside fighting at a high speed pace. They dealt powerful blows, and they each soon landed back on they ground. Sonic had another trick up his sleeve.

_"OK! LET'S DO THIS!" _Sonic prepared for another attack. He summoned power from deep within himself, and he unleashed wind cyclones towards Chrysalis. _"This has to work!"_

"HA! Nice try!" Chrysalis taunted. The attack did hit. Unfortunately, Chrysalis was still standing, and she didn't have _one _scratch on her!

"How is that possible?" Sonic was totally exhausted after that attack.

**"Because I had this rock!"** Chrysalis held up a green emerald that glowed with a powerful white light.

"A chaos emerald!" Sonic realized. "How did they get here? Did... they follow me?!"

**"You must feel helpless right now! You try to protect this city, and you fail at your attempt. I BET YOU CAN'T PROTECT ANYONE!" **Chrysalis bragged.

_"She's right. I can't protect anyone. Bunny, Antoine, Roter, and Sally! I let them ALL down!" _Sonic had shed a tear at the thought of his lost friends.

**"You have failed, Sonic! But don't worry! I will HAPPILY send all of your loved ones with you to your afterlife!" **Chrysalis started to glow a dark shade of green. Then, she had thrown a flurry of punches and kicks at Sonic, and Sonic suffered every single blow! He started to remember everything of his past: his past friends, adventures, and battles. It seemed all over for him as he laid on the ground motionless. He closed his eyes and awaited his death.

**"Goodbye Sonic Star! You were strong, but not strong enough!"** Chrysalis was about to deliver the final blow until something flew at her.**  
**

* * *

Yes I just did that. XD

* * *

A fireball hit Chrysalis on the side of her face. **"WHO DARES TO PICK A FIGHT WITH THE ALMIGHTY QUEEN CHRYSALIS?!"**

"I DO!" she looked towards a violet coated alicorn with yellow eyes, violet and purple braided mane and tail, and a tiny, red gem on her forehead.

**"AND WHO IN EQUESTRIA ARE YOU?!"**

"I am Blaze Star, sister of Sonic! If you dare to lay another hoof on him again, I will make sure I end your life!" Blaze warned. She pulled out her seven emeralds and transformed into Burning Blaze!

_"I hope y_ou're ready for round 2!" Blaze cockily stated. They both flew at each other at high speeds. The battle has begun once again!

* * *

**With Sonic and party**

The others managed to get out of the traps they were in. They scurried outside to see the damage that Chrysalis has caused. The city was badly demolished. Everyone of the citizens were watching even the hideous creatures. Soon, they found Sonic laying down on the ground horribly bruised.

"SONIC!" everyone rushed to Sonic's aid. His coat was covered with dirt, singed patches of fur, and scratches every where from head to hoof! They all felt sorry for him.

"Is he... gone?" Fluttershy worriedly asked.

Twilight got close to Sonic's chest. She tried hard to listen for a heart beat. Then, she heard thumping, and he was breathing. "No. He's alive, but barely. Sonic needs help fast!"

"But the hospitals are destroyed!" Pinkie pointed out.

"Wait. Twilight haven't you developed a healing spell?" Rarity asked.

"Yeah, but i haven't perfected it yet. I don't know if it will work!"

"TWILIGHT TRY! SONIC'S LIFE IS ON THE LINE!" everyone yelled.

"OK! I'll try!" Twilight gave up on trying to get out of attempting to save someone's life. Though, she does want Sonic to live, but she doesn't work well under pressure. Her horn started emitting a magenta aura and Sonic started to float. After a few minutes her horn stopped glowing and Sonic plopped back to the ground.

"Did it work Twi?" Applejack asked. Sonic started to glow gold for a second. A few more seconds later Sonic turned golden for real this time. When he opened his eyes they showed ruby red ones.

"Sonic? What happened to you?" Rainbow asked jaw dropped to the ground.

_"I turned into my super form for a short time, Super Sonic,"_ he answered. _" I have no time for explaining the power of this form! I need to help my sister!"_

Now Sonic flew up to the sky ready to fight Chrysalis while everyone was left awestruck. " Sonic has a brother?!" Pinkie asked.

"Really? Sonic just turned gold and flew off to face Chrysalis once again and the fact that he has a brother is shocking to you?!" Twilight asked annoyed.

"YES!"

* * *

**Back to the battle  
**

Blaze was starting to get tired while Chrysalis was still running on half of her full power.

**"Face it! You can't win!"**

_"But I can you overgrown freak!"_ Sonic retorted. Blaze and Chrysalis turn to see Sonic in his super form.

**"What the? How do you have so much power?!" **Chrysalis wondered.

_"Why should I tell you when you can experience the full extent of it!" _Sonic prepared a powerful beam to shoot at Chrysalis.

**"NO! NOT IF I CAN HELP IT!" **however, she prepared a blast herself.

_"White Blast!"_

**"Energy Wave!" **The two blasts collided and it resulted in a power struggle. Both were pushing their attacks as hard as they can. Soon, Sonic won and Chrysalis lost the emerald. Now she flew away thanks to the impact of the explosion.

"I'LL GET YOU CURSED PONIES!" she said as she faded into the distance. Sonic reverted back to his normal form, but Blaze caught him and brought him back down to the earth below.

"Now THAT is how you finish someone off!" Sonic celebrated victoriously.

"Hey Sonic!" Rainbow called.

"What?"

"You are insane!"

* * *

A/N: Wow what an entrance Blaze!

Blaze: Thanks!

A/N: I know probably everyone knew who it was.

Sonic and Blaze: ...

A/N: Anyway, a new character will be appearing in the next chapter. Yeah, I will have OC's! DEAL WITH IT!


	8. The Race

Hey guys back with another chapter. I also have a special guest here with me! My best friend Darren!

Darren: Hello there.

Me: This guy helped me out with coming up with some great ideas for this story. I appreciate it so I let him be my partner in this story!

Darren: Yup! It's true! I will be talking within the story, too. Well, sometimes. Most of the time.

Me: Dude talking at an equally amount.

Darren: ...

Me: Anyway let's get started!

* * *

Chapter 7: The Race for Ultimate Speedster!

Sonic's POV

After a couple of days, Canterlot was rebuilt, and the new _Mane 7 _was now traveling to Ponyville, me included.

"Well that was fun and dangerous!" I said.

"It was stupid too ya know. You scared us half ta death!" Applejack scolded.

"Yeah Sonic. If I hadn't been able to heal you, you would've _died!_" Twilight added.

"Well talking on that subject, how did you turn gold and sparkly like that!" Pinkie asked.

"I think it was because my positive chaos energy was fused with part of Twilight's and my other Harmonic magic side, causing me to go into my super form. You would have to ask more about that to Tails though. He's a genius on this kind of stuff! I only know little of it! I'm sorry if I got it wrong Twi," I explained.

"No, no! You actually hit it spot on, Sonic!" Twilight complemented. Just then Rainbow jabbed my in the arm.

"OW! What was that for!"

"For making us afraid you were dead! We still have a race to perform! Don't ever do that again, or you will get worse than a jab." Rainbow threatened.

"OK, OK! (like you would even hurt me!)" I thought.

"Anyway, we're here!" Rarity announced. Ponyville looked like a very nice little town. Ponies walking or flying around having conversations. Little children playing with their friends like they have all the time in the world! How adorable! I wish I had a home like this.

"Well, Sonic. WELCOME TO **PONYVILLE!**" The others greeted as if I was a new stranger to them. I think this will be an amazing place to stay for awhile.

* * *

Soon, everything for the race was ready. Everypony sitting on the bleachers, screaming and cheering.

"Hey good luck Sonic!" Twilight, Fluttershy, Pinkie, Rarity, and Applejack were approaching me before the race.

"Aww! Thanks guys! But, why would I need luck?"

"Because one: you will be racing through the Everfree Forest! And two: YOU'RE ABOUT TO BE LEFT IN THE DUST BY RAINBOW DASH!" Twilight and the others laughed at that remark. Next, when Rainbow comes out, everyone cheers for her.

"Here is Rainbow Dash to race the competetter, Sonic!" a little dragon spoke. Of course, they all boo'ed at me. That REALLY gives me a morale boost.

"Sonic!" Rainbow caught my attention.

"What?"

"Cheer up! Even though you're about to be beaten, and everyone kind of hates you, you still have to enjoy this!" Yeah, I am going to enjoy the look on your face after I win!

_3_

_2_

_1_

"GO!" Rainbow rushed forward with great force which really startled me. I was paralyzed for a second until I heard everyone laughing.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Finally, I revved up and took off myself. The race begins now!

* * *

I really fell behind after that start, but I caught up to her soon. We were now neck to neck, and starting to enter the forest.

"Hey Sonic! I have to warn you about the Everfree Forest! It has all kinds of creatures. Just scream if you need help!" Rainbow warned.

"Don't worry! I can handle mostly anything, except water!"

"(Water eh?) Well I hope you can handle that tree!"

"Tree?" I looked forward and slammed into a tree. I got back up and headed into the forest.

* * *

Blaze's POV

Hello there! I'm Sonic's sister, Blaze! Speaking of Sonic, it seems he's a bit off of his A game!

"Wow! That guys is gonna lose badly to Rainbow Dash!" I heard someone say.

"Hey! He is not!" I retorted.

"Heh! Are you his sister or something?" an orange pegasus asked.

"Yes, I am. How would you know that?"

"The author told me!"

* * *

**Me: I did not... (sees camera in corner) WHAT THE HECK!**

* * *

"Well anyways he's not going to lose! Matter of fact he's gonna win! You'll see!" I got in his face with my eyes flaring.

"Wait! I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings! I was just so into the race and my stupid side took over," he appologized.

"It's ok. What's your name?"

"Zoomer Hernandez. Just call me Zoom!"

"OK. Nice name Zoom. I'm Blaze." It seems this guy will be nice to be friends with. So, I guess I can trust him!

* * *

Sonic's POV

When Rainbow and I were out of the forest I saw rainbow turn around and stop. What's going on? Is she giving up? No. NO! SHE WOULDN'T DARE!

"HEY SONIC! HAVE SOME WATER!" She had a bottle of water and squirted it in my face!

"NOT COOL!"

"Now for the finisher!" Rainbow smirked. Finisher?!

* * *

Rainbow's POV

I had to do this move for the final stretch! I picked up speed until a mach cone formed. It got sharper and sharper until...

_BOOM!_

Sonic Rainboom! A rainbow streak of light and a explosion of the colors of the rainbow was left where I was. I didn't see Sonic up to that point. I had this race in the bag!

* * *

**Darren: OR DOES SHE?!**

* * *

Sonic's POV

I can't let her win, after I came so far! I had started to pick up speed myself. I had to win! I had to prove myself! I have to be number 1!

* * *

No POV

Everyone had given up all hope for Sonic's victory, even Blaze! Rainbow was about 500 miles away from the finish line.

"Come on! I had thought Sonic would have put up a better match than this! Well, I can't complain! I am going to win!" Rainbow thought aloud.

_Boom!_

"No. NO! IT CAN'T BE!" Rainbow had looked behind her and saw another Sonic Rainboom, but it was Sonic's version of it. The colors were electric blue and red. To top it off, Sonic was running _backwards!_

"Hey Dashie!"

"What?!"

"YOU'RE TOO SLOW!" Sonic and Rainbow crossed the finish line with as much force as possible which knocked some of the crowd to the ground. As for the racers, they crashed into the dirt.

"Ugh... Rainbow? You alive?" Sonic asked.

"Yup... I'm alive, and I won the race!"

"Well let's see," the little dragon looked at a picture from the camera up at the top of the finish line pole. "WOW! That was a really close race at the end, but one person has won."

"WHO?!" everyone was at the edge of their seats waiting for an answer.

"Sonic the competetter has won!" the little dragon announced bringing a group gasp from the crowd. Then, everyone stared at Sonic angrily as if _he_ was the bad guy!

"What did I do?" Sonic wondered. People walked away muttering "jerk" or "showoff". Rainbow took a look at the picture. Sonic had crossed the finish line when the race began, and he beat her AGAIN! What speed! Then, she flew away crying.

"Rainbow come back! Please!" Sonic pleaded, but it was no use. She was already gone. "Nice going Sonic, you just made the worst first impression..."

* * *

A/N: Well that was sad. Sonic do you have any words?

Zoom: Sonic's not here. He wandered off somewhere.

A/N: Well anyway I get to punish you in the meantime (brings out mallet)

Zoom: OH DEAR LORD! HELP!


	9. The Apology and The Return

Hey guys I'm back with yet another chapter! I would also like to say I am holding a contest. The person who could guess my favorite color gets to put their own OC into my story! Some people might already know this from the reviews, but I'm just giving a reminder since no one answered yet! Well anyway, I am going to put in two more OC's into the story, one of my friend's ideas and one of yours from the contest. Plus, I will be putting two chapters into one to give you guys an extra help of awesomeness! Without a further a do, LETS READ!

Mario: (comes out of nowhere) am I in the story?

Me: NO GO AWAY!

Mario: AW!

* * *

Chapter 7: The Apology and The Return

Sonic's POV

I felt so guilty about that race. Not only I crushed Rainbow's dream of being the fastest, she's crying about it, and I'm the most hated in Ponyville! I had my head down so no one would see a tear run down my face.

"Sonic? Are you OK?" Fluttershy worriedly asked.

"No. I'm not OK. I just humiliated Rainbow, and now she feels like she can't even look at me now! How would you feel if you were the most hated person in Ponyville?" I replied.

"Well, I wouldn't say you're the most hated in Ponyville. It's just that no one really cares about what you say, do, or feel!" Pinkie blindly said.

"Pinkie. that's pretty much the same darn thing." Applejack stated with the you-are-not-helping face.

"Well, we still are your friends and we don't hate you Sonic." Rarity mentioned.

"Same here!" Everyone else agreed.

"Thanks guys. I appreciate it! And by the way, who are those guys with you Blaze?" I asked. There were two ponies standing next to Blaze on both sides, one a Pegasus, one a Unicorn. The Pegasus was orange with a spiky, messy mane with yellow eyes. The Unicorn was red with a combed-back, purple mane. He had green eyes like myself and a purple scarf.

"Sonic, the orange Pegasus is Zoomer Hernandez, but you can call him Zoom. The red Unicorn is named Kai Wu, just call him Kai." Blaze explained.

"Hello! Nice to meet you! Rainbow talked about you before!" Zoom greeted.

"Rainbow? Rainbow Dash?" Sonic awkwardly asked.

"No... The other Rainbow! The one whose typing this story!"

"Yeah Sonic! Can't you see him?"

* * *

**Me: Guys, I'm invisible! They can't see me. But, _you two _can! So, stop mentioning me! They think you guys are breaking the fourth wall! Matter of fact, you ARE breaking the fourth wall! **

* * *

"OK!" Pinkie and Zoom said as if they were speaking to someone else. I really don't get them.

"Uh... anyway it's nice meeting you Sonic. I was excited because I have heard rumors about you." Kai greeted getting off the other conversation.

"Yeah it's nice to see some people other than the friends I came here with like me!" I replied.

"Sonic, I also want you to meet Spike, my number one assistant, and my first real magic test!" Twilight introduced. The little dragon from earlier was standing next to her. He was purple with green scales on his belly, tail, and head. The scales on his head made it look like he had a Mohawk.

"Hi there!" Spike stated.

"Wait. So, what do you mean by first real magic test?" I asked.

"Well, when I was younger, I was accepted into an academy for talented Unicorns. First, I had to take a magic test, hatching a dragon from an egg. I tried to do it, but it didn't work. However, Rainbow did a Sonic Rainboom, like the one you did before, and my magic surged out of control making the egg hatch, but my magic was unstable until your mom and my teacher calmed me down. That was when I got my Cutie Mark!" Twilight motioned to her own Cutie Mark that was a six

"Wow... my mom was able to calm _that_ down? I'm surprised! You must be very pwoerful... that means..." I stopped and thought for a second. "Twilight I have a question."

"What is it Sonic?"

"Are there any powerful energy sources on our planet?"

"Well there are the Elements of Harmony, but we had to bring them back to the Tree of Harmony."

"OH NO! That means if Eggman finds them, he can use them to take over the world! Just like the Chaos Emeralds!" the others gasped. I can't let Eggman have them! Not now, not ever!

"SONIC!" I heard Rainbow's voice call out to me. I wonder why, though because she flew off crying before!

"Rainbow? Why are you here? I thought you didn't want to see me again?"

"Well, I wasn't mad at you. I was upset because I lost. I usually don't lose my title of the fastest flier in the world ya know!"

"Rainbow, I might be the fastest, but I am the fastest _boy_. You're the fastest girl flier! And I might add an AMAZING flier!"

"You really mean it?" Rainbow started to blush.

"Of course I mean it!" I happily assured.

"Well thank you Sonic! However that's not why I am here. Four friends of yours and Blaze's has fell onto Fluttershy's house!"

**"WHAT!"** Fluttershy flew off at a blurring speed over to her home. I was shocked to hear this and I bet Blaze was feeling the same. I wonder who fell here?

* * *

The house was a mess! Debris every where, animals freaking out, and there was a group of ponies on a couch. Fluttershy was trying to calm the animals down while I started to walk over to the group of ponies. That was when I was blown away about how joyous I was!

* * *

I should have known! Three of my friends were "friendly", but one was kind of a rival.

Of course you know Tails, my little brother, was a yellow Pegasus with his still blue eyes, a wild mane style like the one back on Mobius, and a Cutie Mark of his twin tails.

Then there was Knuckles was an Unicorn who had dreadlocks, purple eyes, a white cresent on his chest, and a Cutie Mark of a Master Emerald shard.

Next was Silver, who I would like to say is Blaze's boyfriend! He was a grey Alicorn with two long stray strands of hair on his sides and hair that looked like a tiny crown on the top of his head, yellow eyes, and his psychic symbol as a Cutie Mark.

Finally, there was my rival, Shadow, the "ultimate life form"! Now he was a black Alicorn with red streaks in his mane which kind of looked like mine but it was straight up, red eyes that stared into your soul, and a Cutie Mark of the green Chaos Emerald.

"Hey guys! I thought I would never see you again!" I greeted.

They all looked confused. Then they all asked in unison, "Who are you?"

"Really? Blue Blur? Fastest Thing Alive? To you Shadow the "faker"?" I tried to make them recall.

"Sonic? Is that really you?" Tails asked.

"No, it's Santa Clause in disguise! OF COURSE IT'S ME!" I said in sarcasm.

"OH FINALLY WE FOUND YOU! EGGMAN HAS VANISHED TO THIS WORLD, TOOK THE MASTER EMERALD, AND WE HAD TO GO THROUGH 7 DIFFERENT DIMENSIONS TO FIND YOU!" Knuckles yelled at me full force. It nearly busted my eardrum!

"Wait what dimensions did you go through?"

"Well, one where a kid that had magical god parents, a kid and his dog had adventures all day, a pink blob fought a fat king, a talking sponge roamed an underwater city, a bird and a racoon had weird days while working, a half kid and half ghost fought other ghosts, and this one!" Silver explained in one breath.

"No comment." I was shocked. Yeah that's all I have to say about that.

"Whatever faker, just give us the Chaos Emeralds so we can get out of this realm, get Eggman once again, and stop being ponies before I kick your furry, blue butt into next year!" Shadow threatened.

"HEY!" the others were deeply offended.

"OK for one: I don't have all the Chaos emeralds yet. And two: Don't talk about my home like that before I kick your butt into the next dimension!" I retorted.

"Is that a challenge?"

"You bet it is!"

"Then lets take this outside shall we?" Shadow sent a blast sending me right out the door. Let this fight begin!

* * *

A/N: WOW WHAT A CHAPTER! Some might not believe this but it took me a long time to think about this!

Sonic: SURE it did.

A/N: It did.

Sonic: Sure!

A/N: ARE YOU SAYING I DIDN'T?!

Sonic: NO! Maybe...

A/N: Well I was going to give you those millions of chili dogs in that closet but...

Sonic: CHILI DOGS! (goes into closet and I lock the door) AW! COME ON!

A/N: Anyway the next chapter will be the rival battle between Sonic and Shadow.

Shadow: Like he will be a match for me.

A/N: You're the one to talk? The one who keeps being beat by him? And you call yourself the ultimate life form!

Shadow: CHAOS...

A/N: ANYWAY SEE YOU GUYS LATER REMEMBER THE CONTEST! AND BY THE WAY THERE ARE FREE SWISS ROLLS IN THE CLOSET!

Shadow: SWISS ROLLS?! (goes into closet and I lock the door... again) MAN!

A/N: Phew! Well, read, review, and favorite!


	10. Rival Battle

HEY I'M BACK WITH YET ANOTHER CHAPTER! Also, it's yesterday was my birthday!

Everyone: It was?!

Pinkie: LATE PARTY TIME!

Me: That's not all! The winner of my contest is werewolf lover99! Congratulations!

AJ: So another person is coming along for the adventure?

Me: That's right.

RD: Awesome!

Me: Werewolf lover just has to tell the details of his character in the reviews, or if he doesn't want to, the others can guess me 2nd favorite color! Anyway, LET'S READ!

* * *

Chapter 10: Rival Battle

Twilight's POV

You have GOT to be kidding me! Another fight? Now I will have to heal him again!

"Come on Sonic! Don't do this now!" Blaze begged.

"No! I'm sick of Shadow bossing everyone around like we're his slaves, and he went to far by insulting our home!" Sonic refused.

"I hope this doesn't get ugly!" I hoped.

"Me too Twilight. Me too." Rainbow agreed.

* * *

**Sonic vs. Shadow! LET THE BATTLE BEGIN!  
**

No POV  


Sonic homed in on Shadow, and Shadow did the same with Sonic. Then, they clashed with high speed attacks. The rest of the Mane 7 couldn't catch up with the exception of Rainbow, Tails, Blaze, Knuckles, and Sliver.

"Where did they go?!" Rarity wondered aloud.

"They are having a high speed battle. Only if you have experience with seeing at high speeds, you can see them. Right Blaze?" Rainbow guessed.

"Right. Since me, Tails, Knuckles, Silver, and yourself have a lot of time seeing people go at a high speed, we can see them."

Sonic and Shadow soon started battling at a normal speed. Shadow prepared one of his signature attacks.

"Chaos... Spear!" He threw a blast of pure chaos energy towards Sonic. Instead of dodging, Sonic stood still.

"SONIC MOVE!" The others on the sidelines yelled. Sonic took the hit head on.

"Hmph. Seems like Sonic has already given up!" Shadow thought.

"Not quite!" Sonic was still standing unphased.

"What?" Shadow now threw about a thousand Chaos Spears at Sonic. This left a huge dust cloud over Sonic. Shadow threw one power filled blast at Sonic one more time. It got silent for a couple of seconds.

"Alright Shadow! My turn!" Sonic rushed out of the dust cloud at a blurring speed and beat down Shadow with a flurry of attacks. This sent Shadow flying toward a large boulder in which Shadow's momentum shattered it to pieces.

"Chaos Control!" Shadow disappeared from sight.

"Where did Shadow go now?" Pinkie asked.

"He can't be seen because he is in a void where there is absolutely no time. Only he can move in it." Tails explained.

"WOW! THAT'S SO COOL!" Rainbow commented.

_"Wait for it. NOW!__" _Sonic turned around and punched Shadow square in the face. "Come on Shadow! What's wrong? Am I too strong for you?"

"Grrrr... CHAOS..." Shadow started to glow a crimson red. Then he teleported in front of Sonic's face. "BLAST!"

Shadow let out a powerful blast of red into Sonic, but it seems that the blast was small.

"Uh... is the blast supposed to be that tiny?" Applejack asked Silver.

"No. It's supposed to be WAY larger than that! Sonic must be holding the blast back!" It was true; Sonic was holding it back with his own hooves!

"I won't let you destroy this place!" Sonic had held his own until the blast had faded. "Now to finish this fight!" Sonic spun in place while blue orbs flew into him. Normally when this happened he would go at light speed to rapidly attack his enemy, but he used that energy to form it into a blue blast.

"Aeroblast!" Sonic blew Shadow away with great force, and Shadow went unconscious when he plummeted to the ground which left a miniature crater. "That's what you get for insulting my world!"

* * *

**WINNER: SONIC! END BATTLE PHASE  
**

No POV  


That was unbelievable! Sonic just beat what seems a beast without a scratch on him!

"Sonic! How did you beat Shadow like that?!" the yellow Pegasus asked.

"I've gotten stronger than before. I have also learned a few things along the way." Sonic replied.

"I'm just glad you didn't get seriously hurt!" I said relieved.

"Well, I think we should introduce everyone and tell my newly arrived friends what has been going on." Sonic suggested.

* * *

**One explanation later  
**

"OK SO LET ME GET THIS STRAIGHT! We are in a world that is inhabited with magical talking ponies, Eggman and a new foe called Queen Chrysalis has showed up to conquer the world, there are power sources as strong as the Chaos Emeralds, but are powered by the power of friendship and harmony, AND BLAZE AND YOURSELF ARE ROYALTY HERE INSTEAD OF MOBIUS?!" Knuckles yelled at Sonic.

"Yup, and thanks for busting my eardrum." Sonic replied.

"Wow! I can't believe it! My brother is royalty, and I didn't know this whole time!" Tails commented. "Plus, it seems you've gotten stronger as well!"

"Indeed. Sonic has grown stronger after experiencing Harmonic magic in a long time. I think he might be able to do _it_." Blaze added.

"What's "it" Tails?" Sonic asked.

"Well, you might be able to absorb the chaos emeralds. That takes a lot of power to do though! You might not be ready for it."

"Then let's try! But, there is one thing, how will you guys turn into your super form again?"

"Don't worry Sonic! We still have the Master Emerald! We can try to summon it's power from long distances!" Knuckles solved Sonic's question.

"Well, OK if you say so!" Sonic focused on his green emerald, and he also sensed the red emerald in Shadow's possession. The two emeralds spun around Sonic slowly until he was bathed in a white light. _"UNIFICATION!" _Finally, the room was engulfed with light as well.

* * *

Sonic's POV

Where am I? This time it seems I'm in space, and I see my planet.

_"So Sonic, we meet once again." _a voice greeted me. I turn around to see Tikal and Chaos.

"Tikal? How are you here? And what's going on?"

_"Just calm down. Me and Chaos were awaiting for this day. You have just attempted to absorb the Chaos Emeralds which are one of the most powerful artifacts of all time. Are you sure you want to do this?" _I hesitated before answering. Do I want do this? I am about to hold gems inside me that have the power to destroy worlds! If someone uses me for the wrong purpose, I would be the reason that billions of innocent people die! However, I would be the guardian of the emeralds, and I'm pretty strong to not let anyone capture me! _"So, what is your answer Sonic Star?"_

"I'll do it!

_"You have made a risky but wise decision. Good luck!"_ Chaos had fired a water blast at my heart and I fell back to the earth below.

* * *

I awoke on the floor of Fluttershy's house with everyone still there.

"Did it work?" I asked.

"It sure did Sonic! The emeralds that you absorbed are no more!" Zoom replied.

"Why did you pass out like that?" Twilight asked.

"No time for that. We have a world to save!" I ran out the door to find more adventure.

* * *

A/N: YEAH! That was an awesome chapter right?

Shadow: Not really.

A/N: You just saying that because you got your butt whooped!

Everyone except Shadow: OOOOOOOHHHH!

Shadow: Shut up!

A/N: Anyway stay tuned for my next chapter!


	11. Spencer Joins the Brawl!

HOLA MI AMIGOS! I'm back! Also, I have the new character ready to go!

Tails: Who is he?

Me: You will see.

Sonic: Why?

Me: Because he will be in this chapter.

Sonic: Why?

Me: Because werewolf lover99 won the contest.

Sonic: Why?

Me: Because he guessed my favorite color!

Sonic: Why?

Me: Oh! I see what you're doing! I'm not falling for that again!

Sonic: WHYYYY! (devious smile)

Me: GAH!

* * *

Chapter 11: Spencer Joins the Brawl!

* * *

**Unknown POV:**

Why did I have to fall out of the sky? I could have landed on the ground without having a great fall! I still can't believe I'm a pony! Anyway, I have to find my way out!

"Wait, is that it?" I saw the light of the blazing sun. "YES!"

I ran out of the forest to see a village full of ponies, and I saw a group of ponies crowded outside a busted up cottage.

"Sonic! Where are you going now?" a voice called out from the cottage. Just then a blue blur zoomed out from the door.

"Sonic? THE Sonic?" I was glad I found him, but I wonder how he got here.

"Huh? Who are you?" a white coated unicorn asked me.

"I am Spencer Daniel Ricardo!"

* * *

**Rarity's POV  
**

I saw a gray, red, blue, pink, silver, gold, and orange colored Alicorn with neon yellow, lime green, & peach streaks, and a cutie mark of cross on a shield.

"Well, I am Rarity, one of the best fashionistas around. Nice to meet you! And I might ask this: are you a friend of Sonic's?"

"Well, I know him, but he doesn't know me yet."

"Then you should come inside the cottage and meet everyone else!"

"Well, I need to find Sonic first."

"OK then!" I led him on the way where Sonic went.

* * *

**Sonic's POV  
**

I am pumped! I really want to find some more fun or adventure, whichever comes first! Like find more emeralds to absorb, kick Eggman's or Chrysalis's butt, or find a new friend! Still, I haven't explored my home planet, so maybe I should start with that!

"Sonic! I want you to meet someone!" Rarity shouted from behind me. I turned around to see a VERY multicolored pony.

"Who is this?" I asked with curiosity.

"I am Spencer Daniel Ricardo, Sonic the Hedgehog." Spencer replied.

"Well my real name is Sonic Star."

"Since when?" That was when I explained everything that has happened so far. "Oh wow. I can't believe Eggman has escaped once again!"

"Same here dude, but we can't dwell on the past, but focus on the present." I was shocked at what I just said.

"Sonic, I didn't know you were that wise! I always thought you were a hothead like Rainbow Dash!" Rarity remarked.

"I didn't know either!" I replied. "You think my royal knowledge and wisdom is kicking in?"

"Maybe, but we have to discuss some things." Spencer shifted off that subject. I agreed and we left Rarity to go back to the cottage.

"W-wait for me!" Rarity yelped.

* * *

"So, what did you want to talk about Spence?" I asked.

"Well, I wanted to tell you this: I am from Mobius, the world you where trapped in, and I rule a jungle kingdom with my father. So, in other words, I am a prince like you."

"Wait, what animal are you back on Mobius?"

"A gorilla. Why?"

"No reason... go on."

"Anyway, I need to assist you on your quest so I can pass my test of honor."

"Well then, welcome to the team Spencer!" I stuck a hoof out so we can have a hand shake. Spencer hesistated, but he soon shook it.

* * *

**Back at the cottage  
**

"YOU ABSORBED MY EMERALD!?" Shadow hissed at my with venom in his voice.

"Well, yeah. What are you going to do about after I kicked you butt earlier?" I reminded him.

"Grrr... Fine! I didn't need it anyway."

"Sure you didn't."

"Guys, we still have some important business to attend to!" Tails interrupted.

"Like what?" Knuckles asked.

"Oh I don't know... how about finding the Chaos Emeralds before Eggman or Chrysalis!"

"We also have to plan sleeping arrangements." Twilight added.

"Well OK then. Knuckles goes with AJ, Shadow stay here with Fluttershy, Sonic stay with RD, Silver stay with Blaze back at the castle, and I will stay with Twilight. Any questions?" Tails explained.

"WAIT, WHY DO I HAVE TO BRING SONIC HOME WITH ME?!" Rainbow disagreed.

"Well, 1) I don't like castles, or anything fancy in general. 2) I don't have anywhere else to stay." I answered.

"What about Rarity!?"

"Oh no you don't! My home is way too small for Sonic! I won't be able to make any room for him. I don't want him to sleep on the floor either. So, suck it up and take him home with you!" Rarity replied. Rainbow sighed in defeat and took Sonic to her cloud home.

* * *

"OK, here we are. This is my cloud home." Rainbow showed her house to me after we came a hill on the place called Cloudsdale. It looked like a house literally made of clouds with a stream of rainbow pour out of it.

"Wow. Nice place RD!" Rainbow blushed at that comment.

"W-whatever. Just come follow me to where you will be staying." When we were inside, Rainbow showed me the inside of her home: the living room, the kitchen, her room (off limits), and my bedroom.

"Um, wouldn't you want me to sleep on the couch? I would be happy to do that considering you didn't want me here. Plus I'm right next to your room so I could invade your privacy." I asked her.

"No it's fine. I want you right next to me anyways." Rainbow replied with affection in her voice. I was blushing madly. "You have something on your face Sonic. Is that a "blush" I see?"

"N-n-no! I just got a bit... hot! That's it! I was a bit hot!" Man! I cannot lie very well!

"It's OK if you feel something for me Sonic. You can tell me." That was when I yelled, pushed Rainbow out of the room I was staying in, and slammed the door. I was literally panting of the fact I was so nervous.

"Oh my gosh. THIS will be a LONG night!" I got under my covers, and started to sleep.

* * *

**Rainbow's POV**

I can't believe I said what I just said! I guess I was just so into the moment. After a few hours it was time to go to bed. I passed Sonic's room. I turned the doorknob, and slowly opened the door. Sonic was sleeping so calmly. I walked closer to him - making sure I didn't wake him up - and looked closer. Then, I saw something under his mane.

"What's that?" I whispered. It was a yellow pendant, the yellow surrounding a blue gem. That was when I left the room. That pendant looked familiar. Of course! I went to my room and opened my cyan cardboard box. I opened it, and saw my pendant. It had yellow surrounding a red gem. I wonder now. Soon, I forget about it and go to sleep.

* * *

**Sonic's POV**

**2:25 A.M.**

I wake up to a loud snoring in the other room. I bet it's Rainbow Dash.

"Ugh... why won't the torture end!" I get up, and go to the kitchen. I opened the fridge to get a cold glass of milk.

"HEY INTRUDER!" someone bucked me in the arm.

"OW! Why would you do that!" I saw an orange Pegasus with a wild, purple mane. She had no cutie mark.

"Because you are an intruder!"

"No, I'm a friend of Rainbow Dash. Who are you?"

"I'm Scootaloo, Rainbow's sister. First, I'm sorry for bucking you. Second, when did you get here."

"I got here yesterday. And, it's OK. Anyway- HUNGH!" I felt a painful strain in my chest. I tried to keep my balance, but I fell down eventually.

"Sonic? Sonic!? Rainbow Dash! Sonic needs help! NOW!" that was all I heard before I blacked out.

* * *

A/N: Heh. This took some time.

Sonic: Why? Not the joke. For real this time.

A/N: Well, my parents forbidded me from electronics which means I couldn't type this.

Pinkie: GASP!

A/N: But, I found a loophole.

Tails: That would be?

A/N: The next few days I had a computer period in school, and I had an idea. I asked my teacher to type my story, and she said yes.

Knuckles: YES!

A/N: But, there's a down side: I might not be able to update as much as I would usually do. So, it might be some time before I download another chapter. Well, that's all I have to say so bye!


	12. The Vision

**Hiya! I'm back!**

**Sonic: Yay! We are so happy you are back! We thought you were gonna leave us!**

**Me: Dude, it hasn't been that long.**

**Sonic: I know... We just wanna be more into the story.**

**Me: We covered this Sonic, you are a terrible liar. You probably missed me SO much!**

**Sonic: Stop putting words into my mouth!**

**Pinkie: Isn't that his job?**

**Sonic: Darn it!**

**Me: Anyway let's read!**

* * *

Chapter 12: The Vision of His Past

* * *

**Sonic's POV**

All I saw was white around me. I couldn't see much but myself. I felt alone and felt really nervous about what was going to happen next.

"H-hello? Am I d-d-d-dead!? Someone answer me! PLEASE!" suddenly everything went black and I saw myself younger. Not my Mobian form; my Equestrian form. "This must be a fragment of my past!"

_"Mom? Where are we?" _the other me asked.

_"We are in the ancient sanctuary where all things mystical lies." _

**Flashback begin**

_Sonic, Princess Celestia, soon to be princess Cadence, and Princess Luna were walking through the path and saw many ancient artifacts. They saw a titanium pony suit, a clock which probably turns back time, a whip that wraps people automatically, and the Elements of Harmony, but they were replicas._

_"What's that mommy?" Sonic asked pointing to a sword with a gold handle and a long metal blade._

_"That is the mighty Excalibur, the ancient sword of King Arthur himself. You may one day handle it with great power," Celestia explained. He looked at the sword with great determination thinking that one day he will wield it himself. Later during the visit, they came upon the most mystical addition to the exhibit yet: the pond (not the pond that duplicates of yourself if you're thinking that).  
_

_The pond seemed like a regular pond to naked eye, but it was also suspicious to Sonic; he could have sworn he saw a ripple. He had separated from the group to examine the pond closer._

_"Sonic? SONIC! DON'T GET TO CLOSE!" Luna yelled when she realized Sonic was on the edge of the pool._

_"Auntie Luna? What can possibly go- WRONG!" Sonic had felt a fuzzy purple and white paw grab him by the neck. Luna told Celestia and Cadence to help her pull out Sonic from the hand's grip._

_"Pull!" when it seemed that Sonic was almost out of the hold of the hand, they all slipped due to water near the pool. Then, Sonic fell into the pool knowing that he was probably going to die. **"SONIC NO!"**_

* * *

_Sonic hurdled the time and space another dimension: Mobius. Sonic had fallen to the ground gently somehow. To top it all off, he lost his memory. _

_Hello? Where am I? Where did I come from anyway! I just know my name is Sonic! I think I need a lot of assistance! HELLO! ANYBODY! **HELP!" **he started running without knowing_ where _he was going. Then, he heard an explosion and hid in a nearby cave. "H-h-help. P-p-please..."_

* * *

**Flashback end...**

I was astonished; not only had I been kidnapped, I lost my memories in the process. I felt a tear trickle down my face. Suddenly, I began to wake up.

"Reality here I come!"

* * *

**Rainbow's POV**

"SONIC! SONIC! WAKE UP! COME ON!" I was panicking so much, I began to cry tears.

"Rainbow please... calm down." Scootaloo tried to comfort me, but it didn't work. Then, the rest of my friends came in.

"Rainbow Dash! What happened to Sonic!?" Twilight asked with concern.

"He just passed out on the floor while getting a glass of milk. I think we're to late." I replied sobbing. We were all in tears now.

"Agh... my head hurts so much! Someone get an ice pack! Hurry!" Sonic yelled in pain. Wait, SONIC'S AWAKE!

"Sonic, you're alive!" I was relieved.

"ICE PACK! **NOW!"** He yelled once again.

"Oh right!" I went to get an ice pack from the freezer and treated Sonic.

* * *

**A/N: And done! I have nothing else to say, but thank you for waiting! Bye now!**

**Sonic: That was quick.**

**A/N: Yeah I know. I have things to do.**


	13. Some Nights

HI THERE! I'M BACK FOR MORE! I have a special chapter this time.

Sonic: Will I be doing something I will regret?

Me: Yes.

Sonic: Will you be doing something you will regret?

Me: Yes.

Sonic: Will I be ashamed because of this for the rest of my life?

Me: Probably.

Sonic: Will someone share a bit of feelings from within me I never told anyone?

Me: Yes.

Sonic: Will a special somepony try to open up to me, but fail anyway because of my depression?

Me: Of course.

Sonic: Are we going to start this story now or what?

Me: Yes, and I may add that I am very hungry. Now on with the story!

* * *

**Sonic's**** POV**

We are now having a party at Twilight's house because of Rainbow's birthday (I don't know why we couldn't have it at her own house. Maybe because of the fact that the others can't float on clouds the whole time) and my arrival to Ponyville. Mostly the whole town was there; from Ponyville and Cloudsdale. Ponyville soon had gotten used to me after Rainbow explained everything.

"Wow Pinkie! This party is off the chain! How do you do it!" I shouted over the noise.

"Well, I have been throwing parties since I was born! So, I've had a LOT of experience! I guess you can relate with your speed being born with you too! Right!?" Pinkie replied/asked.

"I guess you're right." my ears flopped due to what happened a few days ago.

"What's wrong Sonic? Turn that frown upside-down!" Pinkie tried to cheer me up.

"Remember how I passed out a few days ago? Well, I had a vision about my past. It told me how I was separated from my family. It was really sad. I thought how _I _caused my mother's pain. That made me feel pain, too. Now I'm depressed over that." I explained with my head down.

"Well, it wasn't your fault!" my ears quickly perked up as my head did too. "It's isn't your fault that you got pulled into a magical lake! That little thing was probably a signal of help. The other world you were on was probably in serious doo-doo! They probably knew you were the hero for the job!"

"Thanks Pinkie." That was when I realized something. "Wait, how did you know about the pool? I didn't tell anyone." However it was too late; she had already disappeared.

"Hello everypony! We are about to start a karaoke! Do we have any volunteers?" Rainbow stood on a stage with the DJ, Vinyl Scratch, or DJ Pon-3.

"Sonic should do it! Sonic has a great voice!" Tails shouted from behind me. Then a spotlight shined on me, and everyone stared.

_"Darn it Tails! Why did you have to get me into these type of situations!" _I thought.

"Come on Sonic! You aren't _scared _are you?" Rainbow teased. I got ticked, but I didn't realize the trick she pulled until I got on the stage.

"Um... Well, I guess I will be singing a song I used to really like: _Some Nights._

_Song Beginning_

_Some nights, I stay up cashing in my bad luck Some nights, I call it a draw Some nights, I wish that my lips could build a castle Some nights, I wish they'd just fall off_

_But I still wake up, I still see your ghost Oh Lord, I'm still not sure what I stand for oh What do I stand for? What do I stand for? _

_Most nights, I don't know anymore... Oh woah, oh woah, oh woah oh oh Oh woah, oh woah, oh woah oh oh_  
_ This is it, boys, this is war - what are we waiting for? Why don't we break the rules already? _

_I was never one to believe the hype - save that for the black and white I try twice as hard and I'm half as liked, but here they come again to jack my style_

_And that's alright; I found a martyr in my bed tonight She stops my bones from wondering just who I am, who I am, who I am Oh, who am I? Oh, who am I? mmm... mmm..._  
_ Well, Some nights, I wish that this all would end. Cause I could use some friends for a change And some nights, I'm scared you'll forget me again Some nights, I always win, I always win..._

_But I still wake up, I still see your ghost Oh Lord, I'm still not sure what I stand for, oh What do I stand for? What do I stand for? Most nights, I don't know... (come on)_  
_ So this is it? I sold my soul for this? Washed my hands of that for this? I miss my mom and dad for this?_

_No. When I see stars, when I see stars, that's all they are When I hear songs, they sound like a swan, so come on!_

_ Oh, come on. Oh, come on, **OH COME ON!**_

_That is it, guys, that is all - five minutes in and I'm bored again Ten years of this, I'm not sure if anybody understands This is not one for the folks at home; I'm sorry to leave, mom, I had to go. Who the heck wants to die alone all dried up in the desert sun?_

_My heart is breaking for my sister and the con that she called "love" _

_But when I look into my nephew's eyes... Man, you wouldn't believe the most amazing things that can come from... _

_Some terrible nights...ahhh..._

_Oh woah, oh woah, oh woah, oh oh Oh woah, oh woah, oh woah, oh oh_  
_ The other night, you wouldn't believe the dream I just had about you and me I called you up, but we'd both agree It's for the best you didn't listen _

_I__t's for the best we get our distance... _

_oh... It's for the best you didn't listen It's for the best we get our distance... oh..._

* * *

_Song End_

It was sadness. The song was built on his negative emotions. The thoughts of him leaving his mother and the rest of his family.

"Sonic, are you OK?" She asked him.

"No. Rainbow I don't want to really talk right now. I'll be at the house if you want me." He replies as he runs off.

_"Oh Sonic... I wish I could tell you how I really feel."_

* * *

**A/N: That's it for now. I have to go so BYE!**


	14. Talking Always Works

**Hello my friends! I am no longer rainbowboost202101. I am reborn as blueflare202101!**

**Tails: Why did you change your name?**

**Me: Because _some people _wanted to make fun of it!**

**Rainbow: All I said it kinda sounded... girly.**

**Me: You are a magical, cyan talking Pegasus with a rainbow mane and tail with the name _Rainbow _Dash. Your argument is invalid.**

**Rainbow: Touché...**

**Me: Anyway let's read!**

* * *

**Rainbow's POV**

After the town's people left, my friends and myself sat down to discuss some issues including Sonic. It was an hour since he left and, we were starting to worry.

"OK what is up with him leaving after singing a wonderful song?" Twilight asked.

"Well Sonic had a dream and was sulking about it and I asked what was wrong, and he said what his deal was, and then when he was about to go party again, Tails insisted on singing a song, and afterwards I guess he was sadder then ever because the song was based off his deep feelings!" Pinkie explained without even taking a single breath. Trust me when I say this: I will NEVER understand that girl!

"I know you won't Rainbow. Me neither." Twilight said out of nowhere.

"Twi are you reading my thoughts! We went over this: reading minds is an invasion of privacy!" I scolded.

"I know, but something was off whenever you look at Sonic. I wanted to find more intel, so I read your mind."

"WHAT! NO I- You don't- WHAT WOULD YOU KNOW!" I defended myself because I knew where this conversation was going, but I only made it worse on myself instead of making it better.

"Now how about you tell us all your little secret?" Twilight's horn glowed that aura once again. "Do you like Sonic or not?"

"Yeah, as a friend!" I got zapped somehow. "YOUCH!"

"Now I'm gonna ask again, but rephrasing the question. Do you _love _Sonic, and not like a friend?"

"No!" zapped once.

"Again."

"No!" again it happened.

"One more time."

"FINE, I LOVE SONIC MORE THAN A FRIEND! ARE YOU NOW SATISFIED!?" this time I didn't get shocked.

"Well, what ah _shocking _surprise! You do love Sonic!" Applejack teased.

**"YOU LOVE MY BROTHER!? FOR HOW LONG?!"** Blaze yelled with somewhat the royal Canterlot voice.

"Um... since we raced I guess..." I answered now totally afraid.

"... OK I'm fine with it, but if you make him depressed in any way, and don't help him at all, **I WILL MAKE SURE I BURN YOU TO ASHES! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?!"** I nodded so fast due to nervousness. "Good!"

"So... how do we help Sonic out Blue?" Zoom whispered to someone.

* * *

**Me: Make Rainbow talk to him, or get him chocolate ice-cream. I suggest talking to him though.**

* * *

"Maybe Rainbow Dash can talk to him. I think Sonic would listen to her." Zoom suggested.

"Well... OK. I will talk to you guys tomorrow. See ya!" I flew off to my house to have a little talk about life.

* * *

**Sonic's POV  
**

After I got to the house, I immediately slumped my back on the bed. I felt my heart break as if it was hit with a sharp dagger. I felt immense pity towards my family. I felt ashamed of myself for being so dimwitted.

This feeling wasn't depression. It was anger; hatred; fury towards my existence! It just isn't fair for my family to be so concerned for my life alone instead of their own!

"Sonic? Where are you? I want to have a word with you outside." Rainbow's voice called. I got up from the bed and walked out the bedroom door.

When I was outside, I saw Rainbow and Scootaloo sitting on the porch waiting for me. I reluctantly trotted over to them and sat along with them.

"Sonic, do you feel... ashamed of yourself for something?" Rainbow asked.

"Yes." I answered without looking at her.

"Why? What would make you feel like that? That would just make you weaker; unable to focus on the future, but the past." that just ticked me off.

"Well, let me answer that with another question: how would you feel if you had to leave your family knowing you made a dumb mistake!?"

"S-Sonic, please calm down. I just want to-"

"YOU JUST WANT TO DO WHAT! MAKE ME FEEL WORSE THAN I ALREADY AM!? WELL GUESS WHAT: IT WORKED! WHAT WOULD YOU KNOW ABOUT ME! YOU DON'T!" that was when I lost the last of my consciousness towards my actions.

* * *

**Rainbow's POV**

I saw Sonic's eyes go into a bright magenta, and his body go into a bright light. He transformed into something that was beautiful and frightening at the same time. His coat turned a very bright yellow, the tip of his wings a color of gold, his eyes are my eye color, but a bit brighter and sharper, his pupils went into slits, and his mane sparked with gold power.

"Sonic? What happened to you?" I tried to walk closer but Sonic just unleashed a powerful roar/shockwave that sent me and Scootaloo flying backwards.

"SONIC PLEASE CALM DOWN!" Princess Celestia flew from above and landed in front of me.

"Princess? What are you going to do?" Scootaloo asked.

"I'm going to end this quickly." as she said this Sonic and Princess Celestia readied themselves for battle.

* * *

**A/N: Finally! I'm finished with this. I was doing this on an I-Pad for the love of god!**

**Sonic: Wow.**

**A/N: Yup! I guess I will see you guys later!**


	15. Celestial Chaos

**Hey guys! I'm back with another epic chapter! Before I begin, I want to thank authors for inspiring me to make this story and reviewers for encouraging me. This is my first story, and there is many more to come. I'm already planning the sequel to this story!**

**Sonic: Wow. Look at you thinking ahead for once.**

**Me: Shut up. **

**Sonic: Make me.**

**Me: OK (covers mouth with tape) Now, let's begin!**

* * *

**Sonic(?) vs. Celestia! Begin!**

Sonic teleported behind Celestia and bucked her into the air. When she regained her balance, Sonic had mad fake images of himself using his speed.

_"The Speed Mirror technique. Just like his father; thinking of so many battle techniques." _Celestia thought as she blasted all the copies with a spell similar to a Chaos Blast. This had scored a direct hit with Sonic sending him to Ponyville and smashing through Twilight's house which was where everyone else was when Rainbow left.

"What in Equestria? Sonic? Is that you?" Twilight nervously asked the pony. Sonic just snarled at her ferociously while conjuring up a magic blast. "OK, NOT SONIC!"

"Spell Containment Barrier!" Celestia casted. A yellow force field surrounded Sonic, but Sonic broke it easily. Now Sonic was roaring so loud it broke the sound barrier sending Celestia flying away somewhere. The rest of the group, including Rainbow and Scootaloo, cornered Sonic into a dead end, and he was still in attack mode.

"Sonic! Please calm down! I know you are deep inside there! Just please answer me!" Rainbow tried to reach Sonic, and it was gradually working.

"GRAH! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Sonic was fighting back trying to remember what was happening.

"Sonic, it's me Rainbow Dash. Please remember." Rainbow said in a soothing voice.

"R-r-r-rainbow D-dash? I-I remember you... you're my-" Sonic stopped himself because he knew what he was going to say next. "Wait, where am I? WHAT am I!?"

"Sonic, you transformed into that when you got angry with me. Don't you remember?"

"No. No I don't." Sonic looked down trying to recall what happened, but it was no use.

"I think we can help with your confusion." They turn around to see Celestia and Luna standing there.

"OK... we're waitin'." Applejack got impatient.

"Sonic is linked with both Chaos and Harmonic magic. That magic is connected to his emotions which allowed him to turn him into his Celestial Chaos form."

"My Celestial Chaos form. I wonder." Sonic had tried to concentrate on another place like the center of Ponyville. "Guys go the Central Plaza. I have an idea."

When they were there, they heard Sonic shout-

"HARMONIC CONTROL!" He was now at the plaza with them as well.

"Sonic!? How did you perform that? I thought there was only Chaos techniques!" Silver gawked.

"I guess I can only perform Harmonic techniques. I also wonder if all of those Chaos techniques were Harmonic techniques." Sonic answered.

"Well, maybe we should talk more on the subject in the morning." Twilight said.

"Wait, how do I get out of this form?" Sonic asked with panic.

"Just think of your normal form and it will happen." Luna answered. Sonic did just that and he was fine.

"OK then. Goodbye guys!"

* * *

**Sonic's POV**

When we got back to the cloud house, I went to my room, but soon saw it was destroyed due to the battle. "Um, Rainbow. My room is demolished."

"OK. Well, I guess you're sleeping with me tonight." my mind exploded to those very words.

"WHAT! You're kidding! You're kidding right!? RIGHT!?" my whole face was totally red.

"Don't worry, you and me will sleep on different sides of the bed. OK?"

"OK... I guess that will be fine." I shifted under the covers to try and fall asleep with Rainbow. This time around she didn't really snore. I turned to my side to see her sleeping calmly. Next thing you know she cuddled right next to me. I didn't know if she was half asleep or doing it to freak me out again. Either way, it felt nice. Her warmth destroyed all of my negative thoughts. When I'm around her, I officially feel free. My heart feels something for her, and I don't know if she has the same feelings, but my feelings are permanent; they will stay there no matter what happens.

* * *

I awoke looking at Rainbow with her eyes fluttering open a bit. We both smiled at each other for a brief moment.

"Morning RD." I greeted.

"Morning... wait. This is awkward." Rainbow realized that we were cuddling the whole night.

"Don't worry. It's fine. It felt nice anyway." that was when I noticed something around her neck. It looked light my birth pendant which I named the Breeze Pendant. "Do you have a birth pendant too?"

She looked down at her neck and saw the pendant. "Yeah, I got it when my mother died. I had it ever since."

"I had mine when I was alone on Mobius. It felt as if it was the only family I had."

"Well, luckily you know that you aren't alone." Rainbow added giving me a warm smile. Rainbow slowly leaned closer and I did too. We both puckered our lips getting ready for a kiss, but we had an interruption.

"Ahem!" Scootaloo was standing at the doorway with a smug look on her face.

"Scoots! I didn't know you were there! How long were you there?" Rainbow quickly backed away from my face and looked at her.

"Long enough to see you lovebirds!"

"OH SHUT IT!" We both chased her around the house until we finally caught her. "Mind repeating that Scootaloo?"

* * *

**A/N: That's a chapter done! Thanks again for all of the support. Now, see ya next time!**

**Sonic: MMmm! (please untape my mouth!)**

**A/N: OK! (rips off)**

**Sonic: YOUCH!**

**A/N: Huh, that made me kind of satisfied!**


End file.
